Can't help falling in love
by Stargleekpotter
Summary: Glee song AU. Set at the start of season 5. After months apart, Kurt and Blaine have finally decided to get back together. However, Blaine still feels like he needs to prove his devotion to Kurt, so calls on the Warblers for a grand romantic gesture.
1. Can't help falling in love

Burt Hummel drove calmly in the afternoon sunlight while his son sat restlessly beside him.

"Dad, where are we going?"

"Can't tell you that." said Burt

"Why?"

"It's a surprise."

"But why did you tell me to dress nice? Are we going somewhere special? What is going on?" asked Kurt for the hundredth time. His father had come home from work early, told Kurt to change into something smart, and here they were, on the way to the "surprise".

"While we're here we may as well talk about something." said Kurt.

"How's Blaine? He's been constantly asking me when you were coming back from New York, and now you're back and I hear you two have... decided to give it another go?" said Burt with a small smile.

Kurt nodded, staring straight ahead.

"Yeah... last week we decided to... finally get back together. I was going to surprise him anyway, before I knew we were gonna get back together. I had this whole thing planned with a band and he had done exactly the same thing! We ended up kind of combining bands and sort of taking over the courtyard with our singing..."

"Sounds like a typical day when you two are together." chuckled Burt.

"I'm glad we're together again, but I wish we'd never broken up. It messed things up. I wish we could have just been us, forever."

"Maybe you can be." said Burt, "Only fools rush into things they're not ready for. You two are good for eachother."

The car pulled to a stop and Kurt turned to face his dad incredulously.

"We're at Dalton?"

"Surprise!" said Burt, and exited the car. Before Kurt could move, his seat had been taken by none other than Blaine Anderson.

"Hey, Kurt!" said Blaine with a smile. He was wearing a light blue shirt with a white blazer, pale tan trousers and a white bowtie. "I like your suit."

Kurt was wearing an impeccably tailored light grey plaid suit with a white shirt and thin red tie.

"Thanks." said Kurt, "So, umm – what's going on?"

"Kurt, I messed up." said Blaine earnestly, "I was an idiot and I hurt you and I hated myself for months because of it."

Kurt watched as Blaine fiddled with the cuff of his jacket.

"And you couldn't forgive me. And I'll never forgive myself. But by some miracle you decided to give me a second chance." He looked up into Kurt's eyes. "I will never, _ever_ cheat on you _ever_ again."

"I know." said Kurt.

Blaine gave him a small smile.

"I've been trying to think of ways to prove it to you." he said.

"Prove what?" Kurt laughed, "That you love me-"

" - Yes." said Blaine with a sincere look. He took a deep breath. "And hopefully this'll do it."

He turned on the car radio which had been silent for the entire journey there. Music started and, softly, Blaine began to sing.

 _Wise men say, only fools rush in_

 _But I can't help, falling in love with you_

Blaine motioned with his head for them to get out of the car. They each walked round the side and joined back together, walking side by side towards to school.

 _Shall I stay, would it be a sin?_

 _If I can't help falling in love with you_

The two boys reached the doors, which were flanked by three Warblers on each side. The Warblers hummed as the two walked inside, then filed in after them.

 _Like a river flows, surely to the sea_

 _Darling so it goes, some things were meant to be_

Blaine led Kurt down the beautifully painted corridor.

 _Take my hand_

He offered it to Kurt, who took it.

 _Take my whole life too_

They turned the corner into the common room where all the Warblers were standing, swaying where they had been the first time Kurt visited Dalton. Their voices joined Blaine's.

 _For I can't help falling in love with you_

Blaine left Kurt's side for a second and rejoined his old position at the head of the Warblers, facing Kurt and singing to him.

 _Like a river flows, surely to the sea_

 _Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be_

He bounded out from the group, grabbed Kurt's hand and they ran into the next room – the room where they had shared their first kiss. Blaine whipped round and took both of Kurt's hand in his.

 _Take my hand, take my whole life too_

Blaine was looking so fixatedly into Kurt's eyes, Kurt felt like his eyes were boring into his soul.

 _For I can't help falling in love with you_

Blaine led him round one final corner to the staircase. That beautiful, wonderful staircase where Kurt had met the love of his life.

The song slowed, and Kurt realised he was breathing heavily and was almost choked up. If anyone knew how to make a romantic gesture, it was Blaine Anderson.

Blaine was standing in front of Kurt, fighting back a smile in order to keep singing. With a final breath he sang the last line of the song-

 _For I can't help falling in love with you_

-and got down on one knee.

* * *

 **A/N:** I usually only write one-shots, but I've decided to make this one multi-chapter so I'll update it as soon as I can :)


	2. Dear future husband

Kurt's mind was fuzzy.

He couldn't concentrate on anything. He saw Blaine's face beaming up at him, the glint of a ring. He heard muffled words coming out of his mouth. He made out "best friend" and "one true love". Other people were there, but he couldn't tell who. He heard clearly the words "Will you marry me?" and somehow managed to splutter out a "Yeah." and suddenly he was hugging Blaine and crying and kissing him and he had never been so happy in his life.

* * *

News that that guy from the glee club Blaine Anderson had asked his boyfriend to marry him had spread through McKinley like wildfire. The choir room was abuzz as Mr Schue walked in with a spring in his step. Marley, Jake, Kitty and Artie filed in after him, joining Tina, Blaine, Unique, Sam, Brittany and Ryder who were already seated. Finn sat in the corner, ready to perform his teaching-assistant duties.

Mr Schue addressed the room.

"Guys, I have some special guests for you this lesson!"

There was a murmur of interest and Tina clapped her hands excitedly.

"One of them has just landed the lead role in a Broadway musical, and the other is an intern at none other than - and I know they have something they wish to say to two of you in here." He looked pointedly at Finn and Blaine. "All the way from New York - please welcome Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel!"

Rachel and Kurt appeared in the doorway, smiling and waving excitedly to their old friends. Rachel was wearing a red and white striped top with a pleated black skirt and matching headband, and Kurt had a pastel pink shirt tucked into a pair of navy trousers, held up by red braces.

Without a word, the two of them took their places at the front of the choir room - Kurt dragged Finn over to sit next to Blaine in the centre. Finn and Blaine looked at them quizzically, receiving only unreadable smiles in return.

The music started slowly.

 _Dear future husband,_

The New Directions immediately burst into cheering after Rachel's first line. Finn and Blaine sat in a trance as the rest of the club realised what was coming and started whooping and clapping.

 _Here's a few things you need to know if_

 _You wanna be my one and only_

 _All my life..._

There were a few "Yeah!"'s and "Woo!"'s from the crowd and Rachel grinned. Kurt ran forward and took the lead, the two of them breaking into a swinging dance routine as the music kicked in.

 _Take me on a date_

 _I deserve it babe_

 _And don't forget the flowers every anniversary_

 _'Cause if you treat me right_

Rachel pushed in front of him, arms open.

 _I'll be the perfect wife_

Kurt ducked under her arm to get to the front again.

 _Buying groceries_

 _Buy-buying what you need_

Kurt was dancing right in front of Blaine, whose mouth was slightly agape.

 _You got that 9 to 5_

 _But baby so do I_

Rachel pushed in again, pointing her finger at Finn.

 _So don't be thinking I'll be home and making apple pies_

She shrugged, smiling.

 _I never learned to cook_

 _But I can write a hook_

 _Sing along with me_

 _Sing- sing along with me_

 _Hey!_

Rachel clasped her hands behind her back and began to walk innocently away.

 _You gotta know how to treat me like a lady_

 _Even when I'm acting crazy_

 _Tell me everything's alright_

She and Kurt then bounded into the middle of the floor and jived to the chorus, harmonising perfectly with eachother.

 _Dear future husband_

 _Here's a few things you need to know if_

 _You wanna be my one and only all my life_

 _Dear future husband_

 _If you wanna get that special lovin'_

 _Tell me I'm beautiful_

 _Each and every night_

Then Kurt took the next verse, dancing suggestively in front of Blaine who was laughing and playing along.

 _After every fight_

 _Just apologize_

 _And maybe then I'll let you try and rock my body right_

 _Even if I was wrong_

Rachel cut in again.

 _You know I'm never wrong_

Then Kurt took over again.

 _Why disagree?_

 _Why – why disagree?_

Rachel sat on Finn's lap and started playing with his hair, singing in mock seriousness.

 _You gotta know how to treat me like a lady_

 _Even when I'm acting crazy_

 _Tell me everything's alright_

She jumped up and began to dance with Kurt again, the two of them swinging their arms and bouncing from foot to foot.

 _Dear future husband_

 _Here's a few things you need to know if_

 _You wanna be my one and only all my life_

The two spun around and switched sides.

 _Dear future husband_

 _Make time for me_

 _Don't leave me lonely_

 _And know we'll never see your family more than mine_

The singers each ran forward, grabbed a chair, swung it round and climbed up on it to continue their song. Rachel took the next line.

 _I'll be sleeping on the left side of the bed_

 _Hey!_

Then Kurt took the next one.

 _Open doors for me and you might get some... kisses_

Kurt winked and Blaine leant back on his chair laughing and clapping.

Rachel and Kurt jumped down from their chairs and sat with crossed legs and folded arms.

 _Don't have a dirty mind_

 _Just be a classy guy_

 _Buy me a ring_

 _Buy – buy me a ring_

Rachel got up and took Finn's hands, pulling him up to dance with her. He laughed as she span around under his arm.

 _You gotta know how to treat me like a lady_

Kurt went and grabbed Blaine, who joined in with the jive-style dancing the two had started.

 _Even when I'm acting crazy_

 _Tell me everything's alright_

For the final chorus the two pairs continued to dance with eachother, to much cheering from the rest of the club.

 _Dear future husband_

 _Here's a few things you need to know if_

 _You wanna be my one and only all my life_

 _Dear future husband_

 _If you wanna get that special lovin'_

 _Tell me I'm beautiful_

 _Each and every night_

Kurt and Rachel suddenly spun round their partners and pushed them down onto their chairs. They looked them straight in the eye as they sang the last line.

 _Oh, oh_

 _Future husband – better love me right_

They ended the song with grave looks, then burst out laughing at the looks on Finn and Blaine's faces. The entire room cheered and Kurt and Rachel curtseyed, waving and blowing kisses to their friends, their engagement rings glittering in the light. They each took a seat next to their fiancés as Mr Schue took the floor again.

"What can I say – Finn, Blaine" he raised his eyebrows at them, "I hope you're up to the job!"

"Don't worry Mr Schue," said Finn, an arm around Rachel.

"I think we'll be ok." said Blaine, turning to face Kurt.

"One thing, though," said Rachel, "You two," she pointed at Kurt and Blaine, "Cannot get married before us!"

"Rachel-" said Finn

Blaine laughed while Kurt just shook his head.

"Ok guys," said Mr Schue, "That's all for today's meeting!"

Kurt turned to Blaine.

"Hey, future husband?"

"Hmm?"

"Wanna go shop for houses near good schools?"

"Ha ha." said Blaine, "Come on, let's go get some coffee."


	3. Honey, I'm good

The weeks passed quickly. Blaine graduated and moved in with the gang in the New York loft; Kurt started his second year at NYADA. Rachel was a hit in Funny Girl, Mercedes was constantly in the recording studio, and constantly trying to get Santana in the recording studio, Sam's career as a model was just kicking off and Finn had got into NYU to do a teaching degree. Kurt and Blaine were so busy with school work – Kurt with Vogue and Blaine with settling into the big city – that wedding planning had sort of taken a back seat.

"I still think we should go with the pink colour scheme." said Kurt, irritatedly trying to finish his notes for acting class whilst simultaneously checking his laptop for emails from Isabelle Wright.

"But blue and red are so symbolic for our whole story!" said Blaine, "Think about it – if it hadn't been for the Warblers we never would have met! Dalton is like... where it all happened for us! It's where we met, where we first kissed, where I proposed."

"Yes..." said Kurt, still unconvinced, eyes on his work.

"So we should totally use the Dalton colours! Come on, Kurt!"

"I still prefer the pink." said Kurt.

"I agree." said Santana as she walked past on her way to the kitchen.

Blaine leant back in his chair and sighed exasperatedly.

"You know what you guys need." said Sam from the corner, through a mouthful of Doritos.

"What?" said Blaine, rolling his eyes.

"A break." said Sam.

"Sam, this homework isn't gonna miraculously do itself." said Kurt. Blaine just shook his head.

"I'm serious!" said Sam, getting up and tossing the bag of Doritos on the table on top of Kurt's work. He pulled Kurt's chair backwards and tipped it forward, forcing Kurt to get up. "You've been super boring doing nothing but school stuff and you're driving us all mad with your inability to come to any decisions."

Blaine tried to protest, then thought better of it when he realised Sam was right.

"Fine." he said, "What do you propose we do?"

"Let's go out – all of us."

Rachel and Mercedes, who had been sitting quietly on their phones, looked up.

"Ok, but where are we gonna go?" asked Mercedes.

Just then Finn appeared at the sliding door, grocery bag in hand.

"Hey everyone," he said, and walked over to give Rachel a kiss on the cheek. "You know that bar we went to that one time, the one from Rachel's opening night? Well, I passed it on my way home and they're having a special under-21's night if you wanted to go?"

"Perfect!" said Sam, pulling people up and ushering them towards the door.

"That's very convenient." said Blaine blankly, letting Sam steer him outside.

"It's time to dance, people!"

* * *

Blaine sat leaning against the bar, holding his drink. Kurt had left him to it a while back to go and dance to a Lady Gaga song. Blaine had danced with Kurt to Katy Perry and Maroon 5 for a while, and then went to go and get a drink. From where he sat he couldn't see any of his friends, except Sam further along the bar trying to chat up a pretty girl.

"Hey,"

Blaine looked up. A guy had taken the empty stool next to him.

"Are you here on your own? Can I buy you a drink?" asked the guy. He was tall, dark and handsome.

Blaine shook his head.

"Nah, sorry - I'm good." he said, "I'm spoken for."

"Shame." said the guy, "You sure I can't get you one little drink?"

 _How do I get rid of this guy?_ thought Blaine.

"I-"

A new song started. _Perfect,_ thought Blaine. He looked the guy straight in the eyes and started to sing along.

 _Nah nah honey I'm good_

 _I could have another but I probably should not_

 _I got somebody at home_

The guy shifted in his seat to try and move closer to Blaine, but Blaine kept singing.

 _It's been a long night here_

 _And a long night there_

 _And these long, long legs are damn near everywhere_

Blaine held up his hands concededly.

 _Hold up now you look good,_

 _I will not lie_

 _But if you ask where I'm staying tonight_

Blaine leant in teasingly and shook his head, smirking slightly.

 _I gotta be like oh, baby, no, baby_

 _You got me all wrong, baby_

 _My baby's already got all of my love_

He got up and started dancing - jumping along to the beat on the edge of the crowd, eyes still locked on the tall guy's, looking mock-apologetic.

 _So nah nah, honey I'm good_

I could have another but I probably should not

I got somebody at home

And if I stay I might not leave alone

Tall guy hopped over to dance next to Blaine, who just upped the melodrama. _Can he not take a hint?_

 _Nah honey I'm good_

 _I could have another but I probably should not_

He gave the guy a cutesy wave-

 _I gotta bid you adieu_

-and flung his arms out exuberantly as he disappeared into the crowd.

 _To another I will stay true_

Blaine laughed to himself, a smug look on his face as he worked his way through the sea of people, the tall guy lost in the masses.

Meanwhile, Kurt, who had spent the whole night dancing, had received an admirer himself. The guy had been staring at Kurt from across the dance floor for the last couple of songs, and had worked his way around so he was dancing right next to him.

"I swear to God if that guy stares at me one more time -" Kurt hissed to Mercedes beside him. Kurt sighed, looked the guy in the eye and very emphatically began to sing along.

 _Now better men than me have failed_

 _Drinking from that unholy grail_

 _Now check it out I got him, and he got me_

Kurt looked the guy up and down.

 _And you've got that ass, but I kindly_

 _Gotta be like oh, baby, no, baby_

 _You got me all wrong, baby_

 _My baby's already got all of my love_

Kurt wiggled the hand bearing his engagement ring in front of his face.

 _So nah nah honey I'm good_

 _I could have another but I probably should not_

 _I got somebody at home_

 _And if I stay I might not leave alone_

Kurt laughed at the look on the guy's face.

 _Nah honey I'm good_

 _I could have another but I probably should not_

 _I gotta bid you adieu_

 _To another I will stay true_

Kurt bounded away into the crowd. He sang to himself.

 _Oh I'm sure ya, sure ya will make somebody's night_

From somewhere else in the crowd, Blaine continued to sing.

 _But, oh, I assure ya, assure ya, it sure as hell's not mine_

He felt someone tap him on the back and turned round to see that Tall Guy had found him again. The song slowed a bit and out of the corner of his eye Blaine saw Kurt watching him and rolled his eyes, gesturing with his head towards the guy. Kurt raised his eyebrows in a way that appeared more amused than angry. He watched as Blaine put his hand on the guy's shoulder and very seriously sang the next lines.

 _Oh, no, honey I'm good_

 _I could have another but I probably should not_

 _I got somebody at home_

 _And if I stay I might not leave alone_

Blaine winked at Kurt across the room and started bopping over to him.

 _Nah honey I'm good_

 _I could have another but I probably should not_

 _I gotta bid you adieu_

 _To another I will stay true_

He reached Kurt and gave him a kiss on the lips, making Tall Guy finally skulk off. People had formed a dance circle and couples were taking it in turns in the centre. Everyone was clapping as Sam and the girl from the bar whirled in the middle. Two girls took over from them, then Finn and Rachel, then Mercedes appeared behind Kurt and Blaine and shoved them into the middle. The boys laughed as they spun eachother around – then Kurt had an idea. He whispered in Blaine's ear and Blaine grinned. Together, they ran to opposite sides of the circle and grabbed the guys who had been eyeing them up all night. They pulled them into the centre and propelled them into one another, where they had no choice but to dance with eachother in front of everyone. Kurt and Blaine didn't leave the circle and soon everyone was piling back in to fill the floor.

 _Nah nah honey I'm good_

 _I could have another but I probably should not_

 _I got somebody at home and if I stay I might not leave alone_

 _Nah honey I'm good_

 _I could have another but I probably should not_

 _I gotta bid you adieu_

 _To another I will stay true_

Kurt and Blaine danced closely.

"We are just too irresistible aren't we?" said Kurt, to which Blaine laughed.

 _Ooh ooh I will stay true_

 _Ooh ooh I will stay true_

 _I will stay true_


	4. Don't you want me?

Within a year Finn and Rachel got married, Sam and Mercedes moved in together, along with Santana, and Kurt and Blaine continued to plan their own wedding. The gang lived in harmony... as much as four 19 and 20 year olds can in one apartment with Sam, Mercedes and Santana constantly around despite the fact they didn't live in the loft any more. Still, whenever they started getting at each other's throats, Sam would intervene and force them all out for an evening of fun.

One night, everyone had gone along to Callbacks to celebrate Rachel, Kurt and Blaine finishing their exams at NYADA.

"You know your duet was the talk of the school, you two?" said Kurt, sipping his drink.

"What can we say, we're both just amazing performers!" said Rachel, putting an arm around Blaine's shoulders. Blaine laughed modestly.

"I swear Carmen Tibideaux looked ready to murder us when we got up there. After she roasted the five people who came before us, I was not expecting to make it out alive. But when she was smiling by the end..." he trailed off with a small smile and Sam clapped him on the shoulder.

"We all knew you'd kill it, dude." said Sam.

"Yeah," added Mercedes, "With you and Miss Diva here, there was no way you could fail."

"Yes, I think my inner diva definitely helped when it came to facing Carmen." said Rachel.

"Hey, I'd like to think my performance was of diva-standard too!" said Blaine, somewhat indignantly. "There's no way I could have pulled off that song without some diva attitude!"

"I'm not saying you weren't absolutely amazing, Blaine, the gossip at NYADA has proved that, but I'm just not sure you have... the same diva character of, say, Mercedes and I." said Rachel.

"Uh, guys can be divas too." said Blaine.

"Oh, so you think you're a bigger diva than me?" said Rachel, raising her eyebrows.

There were a few "Ooohhhh"'s from the group and Sam started chanting "Diva off! Diva off!"

"You know what, Anderson?" said Rachel, "I challenge you to the next Midnight Madness!"

"Why not settle this right now? Or is it too short notice for you, Mrs Hudson?" said Blaine, standing up.

Rachel looked up at him, lips pursed, half shocked, half amused. Blaine shrugged nonchalantly and immediately turned round, striding across the room towards the stage. Rachel glanced at the rest of the group and hurried after him, weaving through all the tables. Blaine had already spoken to the DJ and threw a microphone to Rachel, flipping his own confidently in his hand.

"I don't envy you having to live with them." Mercedes said to Kurt and Finn. "One minute they're best friends, the next it's a battle to the death."

"Well, me and Rachel have been looking for our own place..." said Finn, "You know, since we got married..."

"What Finn means to say," interjected Kurt, "Is that we love them both, even when they get a little... dramatic."

Other bar-goers looked up in interest at the activity on the stage. A modern remix of a familiar song began to play, loudly pounding through the bar, and Blaine started to sing.

 _You were working as a waitress in a cocktail bar_

 _When I met you_

Blaine was boldly taunting Rachel with the lyrics to the song.

 _I picked you out, I shook you up and turned you around_

 _Turned you into someone new_

He sang mainly to his audience, but kept turning back to make eye contact with Rachel.

 _Now five years later on you've got the world at your feet_

 _Success has been so easy for you_

 _But don't forget it's me who put you where you are now_

 _And I can put you back down too_

 _Don't-_

Blaine's microphone had _just_ too much reverb on it and it made him sound _amazing_.

 _Don't you want me_

 _You know I can't believe it when I hear that you won't see me_

 _Don't_

 _Don't you want me_

 _You know I don't believe it when you say that you don't need me_

Suddenly Rachel's voice joined Blaine's.

 _It's much too late to find_

 _You think you've changed your mind_

 _You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry_

As the chorus began, so did the contest for centre stage.

 _Don't you want me, baby?_

 _Don't you want me, oh_

The two of them seemed to be zoning in on somewhat terrified audience members, throwing their arms out as if asking "Don't you want me more than him?" or "Aren't I better than her?"

 _Don't you want me, baby?_

 _Don't you want me, oh_

Rachel lightly pushed Blaine to the side.

 _I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar_

 _That much is true_

She turned to him, sneering.

 _But even then I knew I'd find a much better place_

 _Either with or without you_

 _The five years we have had have been such good times_

She looked him in the eye and sang contemptuously.

 _I still love you_

She flipped her hair round to face her audience again.

 _But now I think it's time I lived my life on my own_

 _I guess it's just what I must do_

Blaine began again, and Rachel imitated him, mockingly.

 _Don't_

 _(Don't!)_

 _Don't you want me?_

 _(Don't you want me?)_

 _You know I can't believe it when I hear that you won't see me_

 _Don't_

 _(Don't!)_

 _Don't you want me?_

 _(Don't you want me?)_

 _You know I don't believe it when you say that you don't need me_

They faced one another, singing together again, with death grips on their microphones and stares that would rival Carmen Tibideaux.

 _It's much too late to find_

 _You think you've changed your mind_

 _You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry_

With massive energy the two of them jumped off the stage and started dancing through the tables of people fixated by the electric performance in front of them. Blaine sang right in people's faces, daring them to side with Rachel. Rachel twirled around to the music, pretending Blaine wasn't there.

 _Don't you want me, baby?_

 _Don't you want me, oh_

 _Don't you want me, baby?_

 _Don't you want me, oh_

Blaine took his place centre stage again, still singing, while Rachel wound her way over to her husband and friends.

 _Oh_

 _Oh_

 _Oh_

 _Oh_

Rachel shot a look at the group of friends, who smiled uncomfortably back, not wanting to appear to take sides. The music got louder as Blaine approached the chorus up on stage.

 _Oh_

 _Oh_

 _Oh_

 _Oh_

Rachel and Blaine pointed at eachother from across the room, their voices joining together.

 _Don't you want me, baby?_

 _Don't you want me, oh_

 _Don't you want me, baby?_

 _Don't you want me, oh_

Rachel started adding her own spin to the song, making her way back on to the stage, much to the annoyance of Blaine -

 _Don't you want me, baby? (Baby)_

 _Don't you want me, oh_

-who decided to copy her addition.

 _Don't you want me, baby? (Baby)_

 _Don't you want me, oh_

They lifted the note of the _'oh'_ high, receiving some applause and cheers from the crowd.

 _Don't you want me, baby? (Oh-oh)_

 _Don't you want me, oh_

They sang the final line in perfect unison, the final note echoing in the speakers.

 _Don't you want me, baby?_

Blaine ended the song head down, with his arms by his side. Rachel stood with her microphone angled upwards, one hand pointing to the ceiling.

Everyone in the bar stood up to give them an uproarious standing ovation.

"Wow." said Finn. Sam let out a whistle.

Santana clapped slowly, shaking her head incredulously.

"I didn't think helmet-hair had it in him."

"When they go for it, they go for it." said Mercedes.

Blaine and Rachel arrived back at their seats, shaking people's hands as they came.

"You were incredible!" said Kurt, giving Blaine a hug while Finn did the same to Rachel.

"And before we have to witness round two," said Mercedes, "You are both honorary divas."

"I think we got a tad carried away." said Blaine, turning to Rachel with a smile.

"We both proved ourselves up there."

"And possibly scared some customers into never coming back in the process!" said Blaine. The group laughed, and sat down to finish their drinks.


	5. Edge of glory

"It's weird to be back, isn't it?"

Kurt and Blaine strolled arm in arm down the hallway of McKinley once more.

"And especially for this reason." Kurt said with a sigh.

"I really can't believe they're shutting down glee club." said Blaine glumly.

"Well, you, Sam, Tina and Artie graduated. Then Marley, Kitty, Jake, Ryder, Unique, Joe and Sugar graduated this year. There's just no one interested anymore." said Kurt.

"Think of what they'll all miss out on, though!" said Blaine, frustratedly, "All the friendships, all the memories – we might never have met if it wasn't for the glee club sending you to spy on the Warblers!"

"That's not what happened, Blaine."

They reached the door to the choir room and paused, puzzled.

"Where are all the girls?" asked Kurt.

Mr Schue appeared from his office.

"Kurt, Blaine, take a seat!"

The two of them took what used to be their usual seats when they were in glee club. They looked around and saw Finn, Sam, Mike, Artie, Puck, Joe, Ryder and Jake also sitting, waiting for Mr Schue's announcement.

"As I'm sure you're well aware, the lack of interest has meant that the school has decided to end the New Directions." said Mr Schue dejectedly. "I wanted to thank all you alumni for coming back to spend this final week together, before they finally pull the plug."

A few regretful glances were exchanged.

"But! This last week is going to be one that celebrates the legacy of the New Directions and all the great things we achieved over the years." Said Mr Schue, brightening up, "So here to start us off, please welcome the ladies of the New Directions!"

Mr Schue held out his arm to welcome the performers. The choir room floor stayed empty for a second, as singing appeared to come from outside in the corridor.

 _Ah ah ah ah_

 _Ah ah ah ah_

 _Ah ah ah ah_

 _Ah ah ah ah_

Santana entered the room with her signature strut, tossing her hair behind her, smiling.

 _There ain't a reason you and me should be alone_

 _Tonight, yeah, baby_

 _Tonight, yeah, baby_

She was wearing a dress from the New Directions' first ever competition – sectionals in their sophomore year. The black dress with a red belt fit her as if the competition had been only yesterday. (Kurt pointed this out to Blaine, telling him how their set list got stolen.)

 _I got a reason that you're who should take me home tonight_

Suddenly Mercedes entered the room, hands on hips. She was wearing one of the metallic gold dresses from regionals that year. ("That was when Quinn went into labour" whispered Kurt in Blaine's ear.)

 _I need a man that thinks it's right but it's so wrong_

 _Tonight, yeah, baby_

 _Tonight, yeah, baby_

 _Right on the limit's where we know we both belong tonight_

Brittany entered from the left hand door to sing her line, wearing the floaty black and white dress from sectionals where she and Mike had wowed the judges with their dancing. ("Do you remember that one? That was our first competition together!")

 _It's hard to feel a rush_

Then Tina entered from the right hand door, in one of the shiny blue dresses from the regionals when they wrote original songs. ("OH!" said Blaine, "I remember this one!")

 _To brush the dangerous_

Lauren Zizes entered in one of the black halter neck dresses from nationals in New York. (Kurt sighed, "Twelfth place. Hmph.")

 _I'm gonna run right to_

Then Quinn entered, wearing the white jacket, bowtie and ruffled skirt from sectionals the year after, when she and Tina were the only girls in glee club. ("Ah, this was when I joined." said Blaine.)

 _To the edge with you_

 _Where we can both fall far in love_

Then all the girls sang together for the chorus, dancing in unison.

 _I'm on the edge of glory_

 _And I'm hanging on a moment of truth_

 _I'm on the edge of glory_

 _And I'm hanging on a moment with you_

 _I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge_

 _The edge, the edge, the edge_

 _I'm on the edge of glory_

 _And I'm hanging on a moment with you_

 _I'm on the edge with you_

The girls filed round in a circle, spinning and showing off their outfits.

 _Oh! Woah, oh oh oh, oh oh oh_

 _On the e-edge with you_

Santana stepped forward to take the lead again, the girls dancing behind her with snappy movements.

 _Another shot before we kiss the other side_

 _Tonight, yeah, baby_

 _Tonight, yeah, baby_

 _I'm on the edge of something final we call life tonight_

Sugar marched in at this point to add -

 _Alright! Alright!_

She was sporting the shiny black dress with gold trim and red petticoat from the regionals where she first joined the New Directions.

Then Mercedes took over again.

 _Put on your shades 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames_

 _Tonight, yeah, baby_

 _Tonight, yeah, baby_

 _It isn't hell if everybody knows my name tonight_

In came Unique wearing a red dress with a black bow from the time the New Directions won nationals – also the first time they met Unique at a competition.

 _Alright! Alright!_

Then Quinn came to the front to continue.

 _It's hard to feel the rush_

Tina came to join her, putting her arm around her, smiling.

 _To brush the dangerous_

Quinn sang again.

 _I'm gonna run right to_

Then Tina.

 _To the edge with you_

Suddenly from behind them, two more girls ran in to sing the next line together in harmony.

 _Where we can both fall far in love!_

It was Kitty in the swirly black dress from when they performed Gangnam Style, and Marley in the glossy purple dress from when they performed her original song at regionals. The girls joined the group, blending seamlessly into the dance routine. They all sang the chorus together again, this time with more voices adding to the power of the song, sending chills down the spines of their audience.

 _I'm on the edge of glory_

 _And I'm hanging on a moment of truth_

 _I'm on the edge of glory_

 _And I'm hanging on a moment with you_

 _I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge_

 _The edge, the edge, the edge_

 _I'm on the edge of glory_

 _And I'm hanging on a moment with you_

 _I'm on the edge with you_

The music slowed and Mercedes commenced with her signature vocal runs. The girls lined up across the room and all turned their heads to the door in unison as none other than April Rhodes glided in, wearing one of the lacy dresses with pink petticoats from the New Directions last competition. April slid into the middle of the group, grinning at the boys and joining the singing.

 _Woah, oh_

 _I'm on the edge of glory_

 _And I'm hanging on a moment of truth_

 _I'm on the edge of glory_

 _And I'm hanging on a moment with you_

 _I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge_

 _The edge, the edge, the edge_

 _I'm on the edge of glory_

 _And I'm hanging on a moment with you_

Santana skipped forward, clapping her hands.

 _With you, with you, with you, with you, with you_

Mercedes took Santana's place at the front, swinging her arms and stepping from side to side.

 _I'm on the edge_

Brittany bopped forward and swapped places with Mercedes, waving alternating arms up and down by her sides. ("They're doing all the dances from the songs!" Kurt hissed in Blaine's ear excitedly.")

 _With you, with you, with you, with you, with you_

Tina took her turn at the front, jumping along to the music and holding her hand up to make an 'L'.

 _I'm on the edge_

Lauren and Quinn came forward, standing back to back - Lauren pumping her fist in the air, Quinn rolling her arms in front of her.

 _With you, with you, with you, with you, with you_

Sugar and Unique jumped in, standing with their feet apart, hands on hips, shaking their shoulders from side to side.

 _I'm on the edge_

Then Kitty 'gangnam-styled' to the front, and bent forward as Marley strode over, kicked her leg over Kitty's back and bumped her with her hip.

 _With you, with you, with you, with you, with you_

April spun forward, the pink layers of her skirt flying out around her.

Suddenly the group of girls parted like the red sea as Rachel in a red t shirt and jeans walked in, stopped in the middle, raising one hand up to the sky, and sang the final line of the song.

 _I'm on the edge with you_

The performers all dropped their heads down as the song ended. The boys in the audience all burst into tumultuous applause – Kurt even with a tear in his eye. They all ran forward to hug the girls and congratulate them on an amazing performance.

Kurt and Blaine held back.

"You know, my whole glee club experience just unfolded before my eyes then." said Kurt, sliding his hand into Blaine's. Blaine stared at the happy group on the floor, his eyes glistening.

"Mmm." was all he could manage.

"I can't believe it's ending." said Kurt.

Blaine just nodded.

The two went and joined their friends, everyone hugging and laughing and reminiscing.


	6. I'll stand by you

"And you're on _Broadway_ now!"

Rachel grinned, hugging her knees to her chest, sat on the sofa in the loft.

"Yeah, I mean I'm still kind of like 'Is this real?' but I just – I really, really love it." said Rachel, her phone pressed against her ear.

"Just one more thing I'm missing out on by not visiting you in New York!" said Quinn, on the other end of the phone.

"You should come!" Rachel half-begged, "I've been told it's the best show in town!"

"Wow, who said that?" asked Quinn.

"My husband." said Rachel, and heard Quinn laughing on the other end.

"How's married life treating you? You sound really happy." said Quinn. Rachel could hear the smile in her voice.

"I am. I'm really, really happy."

"And how about Kurt and Blaine? Have they set a date yet? You all live together, right?"

Rachel faltered.

"Quinn... Kurt and Blaine broke up."

* * *

Kurt pressed his fingers into his temples and took a deep breath, pacing back and forth across the kitchen.

"Look-" he started.

"No, we need to book it _now_ or we won't be able to get it for another _four months!"_

"Blaine, _stop_."

"Kurt, we've been putting this off for so long and getting _nowhere!_ How long have we been engaged now? We need to get this sorted-"

"Oh, so you'd rather just _get it out the way_ and have a sub-standard wedding than actually put _time_ and _effort_ into making sure everything is right?" Kurt snapped.

"No, that's not what I'm saying! I just feel like I'm the only one taking any interest -"

"You think I don't care about planning our _wedding?_ " said Kurt, incredulously.

"Right now – yeah!" said Blaine indignantly, "I've been searching for venues for ages and I found one that would be really good and I think we should book it and you won't even look at it and if we don't book it soon it will be gone!" he said in one long breath. "You won't look at _any_ of my ideas! And then you won't even come up with any ideas yourself! I feel like it's all resting on me, Kurt, and I just want to _get married_ and I feel like you don't."

* * *

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah... they broke up. It's been about a month." said Rachel, sadly.

"Oh my God." said Quinn, "I had no idea."

"The worst part is they didn't even drift apart. They just had this massive fight one night and... split."

* * *

"Ok, let me get this straight." said Kurt, coldly. "You think that because I haven't planned the whole wedding all by myself that I don't want to marry you?"

"You've hardly helped at all!"

"Blaine -" Kurt glared at him, "I have a _ton_ of school work, the most stressful exams of the whole _year_ coming up, I have to keep up with everything Isabelle Wright throws at me and I'm working extra shifts at the diner to pay for this stupid wedding!"

"... You think the wedding is stupid?" asked Blaine angrily.

"I have so much going on right now, don't be concerned when I don't have a lot of free time to spend on something that can _wait!"_ Kurt said, raising his voice.

"But don't you want to get married as soon as possible? So we can _be_ married?" said Blaine, frustratedly.

"We're young, we have all the time in the world to be together and plan this _properly_." said Kurt – exasperated and close to tearing his hair out. He turned his back on Blaine. "Maybe I don't _want_ to get married yet -"

Kurt stopped when he realised what he had said. He turned round and saw Blaine standing still, his face shattered. There was silence for a few seconds.

"... really?" Blaine asked quietly.

Kurt didn't know why, but he was still shouting.

"Maybe I don't want to rush into things! Maybe I wanted the perfect day and didn't mind how long I had to wait for it! Maybe I don't want to marry someone who doesn't want to accommodate _my_ feelings!"

He looked at Blaine and saw the tears spilling from his eyes. He really had crushed him, but he couldn't stop himself.

"Kurt, I -"

Kurt slammed his hands on the table.

"You know what?" he said, "I'm going out."

Kurt grabbed his coat and his keys and left.

Blaine stayed where he was and wept.

When Kurt returned several hours later, he went straight into the bathroom to splash some cold water over his face after what had been an emotional evening. He looked down at the sink and noticed that one of the toothbrushes was missing. Blaine's toothbrush had gone. Kurt went out into the kitchen.

"Blaine?"

Kurt went into the bedroom and wrenched open the drawers. Blaine's clothes had gone.

He spun round and saw Blaine's hair gel was gone from the bedside table, his shoes weren't under the bed and his phone wasn't charging on the table. He went back into the kitchen and found a note on the table.

 _Gone to stay with Cooper – B_

Kurt sank down onto the sofa, clutching a cushion to his chest, and cried.

* * *

 _"Just like that?"_

"Mmm-hmm." said Rachel, gravely.

"Wow. I feel so bad for them. I really thought they were meant for each other." said Quinn.

"It was Finn who found out first."

* * *

Kurt didn't know how long he had stayed curled up on the sofa, but eventually he heard the sliding door open and in came Finn.

"Hi, Kurt," he said, dumping his bag on the kitchen table, then doing a double-take, "A-are you okay?"

Kurt didn't move. Finn walked over and saw his brother's tear-stained face.

"What's wrong?" asked Finn, "Where's Blaine?"

Kurt just shook his head.

"Kurt, tell me."

Kurt let out a breath and started to sit up.

"We had a fight." he said, groggily, "He's gone."

"Oh."

Finn pulled Kurt into a tight hug. They stayed there for a few seconds. Then, softly, Finn started to sing.

 _Oh_

 _Why you look so sad?_

 _Tears are in your eyes_

 _Come on and come to me now_

 _Don't be ashamed to cry_

 _Let me see you through_

 _'Cause I've seen the dark side too_

 _When the night falls on you_

 _You don't know what to do_

 _Nothing you confess_

 _Could make me love you less_

 _I'll stand by you_

This brought on a fresh bout of tears, this time a mixture of sadness and gratitude.

 _I'll stand by you_

 _Won't let nobody hurt you_

 _I'll stand by you_

Finn looked Kurt straight in the eyes.

 _So_

 _If you're mad, get mad_

 _Don't hold it all inside_

 _Come on and talk to me now_

Kurt shook his head, wiping his eyes.

 _Hey, what you got to hide?_

 _I get angry too_

 _Well I'm a lot like you_

Finn got up and went into the kitchen. He started making Kurt some coffee and searching for some cake – still singing.

 _When you're standing at the crossroads_

 _Don't know which path to choose_

 _Let me come along_

 _'Cause even if you're wrong_

 _I'll stand by you_

 _I'll stand by you_

 _Won't let nobody hurt you_

 _I'll stand by you_

 _Take me in, into your darkest hour_

 _And I'll never desert you_

 _I'll stand by you_

Finn came over with Kurt's drink and sat down next to him again. Kurt laughed through his tears at Finn's kindness.

 _And when_

 _When the night falls on you, baby_

 _You're feeling all alone_

 _You won't be on your own_

 _I'll stand by you_

 _I'll stand by you_

 _Won't let nobody hurt you_

 _I'll stand by you_

 _Take me in, into your darkest hour_

 _And I'll never desert you_

 _I'll stand by you_

Kurt sipped his drink. He was starting to feel slightly better. Now that he knew he had someone who would be there for him.

 _I'll stand by you_

 _Won't let nobody hurt you_

 _I'll stand by you_

Kurt gave a shaky smile as Finn finished the song.

 _Won't let nobody hurt you_

 _I'll stand by you_

"Thank you." Kurt breathed. Whatever happened next, he had Finn.


	7. One of us

One of the great things about Cooper relocating to New York was that Blaine could stay with him and still be close to NYADA.

Blaine sat on the end of the spare bed in Cooper's apartment, dialling Kurt's number yet again. No answer. Again.

"aaaaARGH!" Blaine groaned frustratedly, flinging his phone away and falling heavily back on the bed, running his hands through his hair.

Cooper walked past the open door.

"You spoken to him yet?"

Blaine turned his head towards the door but didn't get up.

"No. He won't pick up the phone."

"It's been three days – he still hasn't answered?"

"No, and he's not going to. He doesn't want to see me anymore." Blaine said, rolling over so his back faced Cooper.

Cooper walked in and perched on the bed, next to him.

"You don't know that -"

Blaine turned his head round to face his brother.

"Yes! I do! Or he would have picked up the phone!"

* * *

"Kurt, answer the phone."

Rachel sat with Kurt at the kitchen table. Kurt's phone had buzzed five times that morning, and five times Kurt had let it ring.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I hurt him, Rachel – you didn't see his face." Kurt told her, "I hurt him, I walked out, and I don't want to have to face the damage I've done. Okay?"

"Just talk to him, I'm sure he'd understand."

"I told him I didn't want to marry him, I'm pretty sure he understood that - hence why he's not here anymore."

"But-"

"I've got to go, Rachel, I've got class in twenty minutes."

* * *

Kurt sat in the back row of his singing class. Their assignment had been to pick a song from a musical that was currently on Broadway and sing their own version of it. He wasn't really paying attention to the lesson and just clapped when everyone else did.

"Ok, who's next? Ah, Mr Hummel, can you come up please?"

Kurt walked slowly up to the front of the room. He had asked a few of the girls in the class to back him up and they stood behind him. The girls began the song with layers of angelic 'ahhh's, accompanied by a violinist. Then, slowly, Kurt began to sing.

 _They passed me by_

 _All of those great romances_

 _You were, I felt, robbing me_

 _Of my rightful chances_

Kurt stood very still, and found he was singing to the back wall of the room, his eyes slightly glazed.

 _My picture clear_

 _Everything seemed so easy_

 _And so I dealt you the blow_

 _One of us had to go_

 _Now it's different, I want you to know_

Kurt shifted his feet and started playing with his hands, twisting the engagement ring he was still wearing.

 _One of us is crying_

 _One of us is lying_

 _In a lonely bed_

 _Staring at the ceiling_

 _Wishing he was somewhere else instead_

 _One of us is lonely_

 _One of us is only_

 _Waiting for a call_

 _Sorry for himself_

Kurt dropped his head and sang to his feet.

 _Feeling stupid feeling small_

 _Wishing he had never left at all_

Somewhere in the depths of New York, Blaine hadn't moved from his position on the bed. He stared numbly at his phone, silent on the desk.

Kurt continued the song.

 _I saw myself_

 _As a concealed attraction_

 _I felt you kept me away_

 _From the heat and the action_

Kurt shook his head, with a crooked smile.

 _Just like a child_

 _Stubborn and misconceiving_

 _That's how I started the show_

 _One of us had to go_

Kurt lifted his head up and his voice became more powerful, as if somehow he thought Blaine would be able to hear him. The girls joined him and together their voices soared.

 _Now I've changed and I want you to know_

 _One of us is crying_

 _One of us is lying_

 _In a lonely bed_

 _Staring at the ceiling_

 _Wishing he was somewhere else instead_

 _One of us is lonely_

 _One of us is only_

 _Waiting for a call_

 _Sorry for himself_

 _Feeling stupid, feeling small_

 _Wishing he had never left at all_

 _Never left at all_

Kurt felt a lump rising in his throat and his eyes started to water. It took everything he had not to start sobbing. His voice cracked.

 _Staring at the ceiling_

 _Wishing he was somewhere else instead_

 _One of us is lonely_

I miss him, thought Kurt.

 _One of us is only_

 _Waiting for a call_

He only wants to talk.

 _Sorry for himself_

 _Feeling stupid, feeling small._

God, I was so stupid.

 _Wishing he had never left at all_

 _Never left... at all_

The song ended and the class applauded. The teacher came forward and congratulated Kurt.

"Outstanding as usual, Mr Hummel. But what I was most impressed with today was the _emotion_ behind that song. Well done."

Kurt hastily sat down before he broke down in front of the whole class. He pulled out his phone and saw three more missed calls. He went to select 'reply' and hesitated.

 _I can't do it._


	8. All you had to do was stay

The days passed, then the weeks, then the months. Kurt never picked up the phone.

* * *

"Higher – faster – keep in time! _Come on!_ "

Blaine's dance teacher had been yelling at the class non-stop, and after two hours of the same routine over and over, Blaine was starting to get tetchy. Each repeat of the dance required even more of his ever-depleting energy and his shirt was sodden with sweat. They finished the dance again and Blaine stood with his hands on his knees, breathing heavily.

"Okay, okay, we're done for today." announced the teacher, and there was a collective sigh of relief. Blaine jogged over to where he had left his bag and gulped down an entire bottle of water. The class filed out, leaving Blaine alone. He dropped his water bottle back in his bag and walked back over to the centre of the room, shaking out his arms and legs. Exhausted as he was, he was going to get this right. After two hours of messing it up, he was going to get this move right. He started the dance from the beginning one more time, without music, swinging his arms around as he turned and leapt. He messed it up. Damn. Start again.

Blaine did this several times, lost in a world of his own, completely focused on getting this right. He didn't notice the figure leaning against the doorframe.

"You always were the dancer in our relationship."

Blaine stopped what he was doing and turned to face the guy at the door. He stared, dumbstruck.

Kurt shuffled a bit, readjusting his bag on his shoulder.

"... hi." he said, more to the floor than to Blaine.

Blaine continued to stare at him, his gaze hardening. He turned around again and carried on where he had left off in his routine.

"You haven't spoken to me in months." he said, mid pirouette.

Kurt didn't say anything, but walked a bit further into the room, watching Blaine dance.

"What changed?" said Blaine, leaning over, "Why are you here?"

Kurt stood still, his arms folded across his chest.

"I guess... I just... wanted to talk."

Blaine stopped and walked back to the centre of the room to start the dance again.

"Yeah?" he said, stiffly.

"Blaine -"

" _What_ , Kurt?" Blaine asked nastily, not taking his concentration off the dance.

"I want you to know I'm _sorry_ \- "

"Yeah? I - "

"AND I _miss_ you and I feel like _such_ an idiot -"

"Huh." Blaine scoffed.

"Please - "

"Is that why it's taken you three months to come and talk to me?"

Kurt went silent. Blaine carried on with his routine.

There were a few more seconds of silence. Then Blaine began to sing to himself, bitterly.

 _People like you always want back_

 _The love they gave away_

 _And people like me wanna believe you_

 _When you say you've changed_

 _The more I think about it now_

 _The less I know_

 _All I know is that you drove us_

 _Off the road_

Blaine landed a jump hard and abandoned the dance to start towards Kurt. His painstaking efforts to perfect the routine over the last few hours, along with Kurt's timing, were not helping his temper. He almost spat the chorus at Kurt.

 _Hey, all you had to do was stay_

 _Had me in the palm of your hand_

 _Then why'd you have to go and lock me out when I let you in_

Blaine got closer with every word, singing with such resentment it was as if he was interrogating Kurt.

 _Hey, now you say you want it_

 _Back, now that it's just too late_

 _Well, could have been easy_

 _All you had to do was stay_

 _All you had to do was stay_

 _All you had to do was stay_

 _All you had to do was stay_

He decided to give up with the dance, and slouched over to his bag, stuffing in his belongings– still singing, but not making eye contact.

 _Here you are now, calling me up_

 _But I don't know what to say_

 _I've been picking up the pieces_

 _Of the mess you made_

 _People like you always want back_

 _The love they pushed aside_

 _But people like me are gone forever-_

Blaine whirled round to face Kurt again.

 _-when you say goodbye_

He stormed out past Kurt and down the hallway, with Kurt in pursuit.

 _Hey, all you had to do was stay_

 _Had me in the palm of your hand_

 _Then why'd you have to go and lock me out when I let you in_

 _Hey, now you say you want it_

 _Back, now that it's just too late_

 _Well, could have been easy_

 _All you had to do was stay_

 _All you had to do was stay_

 _All you had to do was stay_

 _All you had to do was stay_

Blaine spun round to look Kurt in the eye. His bag flew out around with him as he held his arms out tauntingly, walking backwards.

 _Let me remind you_

 _This was what you wanted_

He suddenly charged at Kurt, pointing an accusing finger in his face.

 _You ended it_

 _You were all I wanted_

 _But not like this_

He hissed the last line cruelly. Then broke eye contact with Kurt as the song slowed.

 _Not like this_

He looked around him, seeming lost for a second.

 _Not like this_

"Blaine," Kurt started, but Blaine carried on singing, turning back down the hallway.

 _Oh, all you had to do was-_

 _Hey, all you had to so was stay_

 _Had me in the palm of your hand_

 _Then why'd you have to go and lock me out when I let you in_

 _Hey, now you say you want it_

 _Back, now that it's just too late_

 _Well, could have been easy_

Kurt was crushed. He watched Blaine walking away from him, still singing spitefully.

 _Hey, all you had to do was stay_

 _Had me in the palm of your hand_

 _Then why'd you have to go and lock me out when I let you in_

Some students started to exit from one of the classrooms further down the hallway. Blaine took no notice, still glaring at Kurt.

 _Hey, now you say you want it_

 _Back, now that it's just too late_

 _Well, could have been easy_

He kept charging down the hall, now turning round only to direct the final lines at Kurt.

 _All you had to do was stay_

 _All you had to do was stay_

 _All you had to do was stay_

As he sang the final line, Blaine was engulfed by the swarm of students now pouring out of the adjoining rooms.

 _All you had to do was stay_

Kurt couldn't move for a while, and let the crowd move around him. He had to come to terms with the fact that now he had finally plucked up the courage to talk to Blaine, Blaine didn't want to talk to him. He had no choice but to turn back on himself and leave the building, his mission unaccomplished.

He started to stride down the hall, a new determination building up inside him.

 _I have to win him back_


	9. Love is easy

Blaine had Cooper's apartment to himself for the day while his brother was on "on business". He had no classes today so had taken to his laptop to try and cheer himself up after a dull, dull morning. Blaine scrolled through old photos of the New Directions, the Warblers, his family, smiling. It all felt like a lifetime ago, now that he was here in New York. _Click –_ Warbler practise – _click –_ a family wedding _– click –_ the hotel room from Nationals _– click –_

The next photo wouldn't load.

"Ugh."

Up popped a buffering sign.

"Wait, is this a video?" Blaine said to himself.

The thumbnail loaded.

"Oh my god." said Blaine, leaning his elbows on his desk and watching the screen through his fingers.

He was looking at his fifteen year old self, sitting in his bedroom in Ohio, guitar in his arms.

"Um, my name's Blaine Anderson," said the boy in the video with a nervous smile. He was in his Dalton uniform, his tie loose, his sleeves rolled up, and his blazer thrown on the end of the bed behind him.

"Eurgh I didn't use so much hair gel back then." Blaine said to himself.

"So, uh,"

Fifteen year old Blaine fiddled with his guitar.

"I recently started my first... relationship," He smiled as he said it, looking bashfully at the floor, "and I've never had a... boyfriend... before, and I just wanted to let him know that... I'm really happy and, this song is for you, Kurt."

Past Blaine started strumming his guitar and began to sing.

 _Do do do do do do_

 _Do do do do do do_

 _Do do do do do do_

Present Blaine was torn between intense curiosity and intense embarrassment.

 _Today_

 _I'm laughing the clouds away_

 _I hear what the flowers say_

 _And drink every drop of rain_

 _And I see_

 _Places that I have been_

 _In ways that I've never seen_

 _My side of the grass is green_

 _Oh, I can't believe that it's so simple_

 _Feels so natural to me_

Fifteen year old Blaine looked right into the camera as he started the chorus.

 _If this is love_

 _Then love is easy_

 _It's the easiest thing to do_

 _If this is love_

 _Then love completes me_

 _'Cause it feels like I've been missing you_

Even back then, Blaine's voice packed emotion and his face was full of expression.

 _A simple equation_

 _With no complications_

 _To leave you confused_

 _If this is love, love, love_

 _Hmm, it's the easiest thing to do_

Past Blaine smiled to himself, rocking his head back and forth as he strummed the guitar.

 _Do do do do do do do_

 _Do do do do do do do_

 _Do do do do do do you_

 _Feel the way that I do?_

 _Do I turn your grey skies blue?_

 _And make dirty streets look new?_

 _Hmm, and the birds sing_

 _Twee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-heet_

 _Tweedlee-dee-dee-dee_

 _Now I know exactly what they mean_

Past Blaine gave a nervous laugh.

 _Oh, can't believe that it's so simple_

 _Feels so natural to me_

 _If this is love_

 _Then love is easy_

 _It's the easiest thing to do_

 _If this is love_

 _Then love completes me_

 _'Cause it feels like I've been missing you_

Present Blaine looked around his old bedroom in the video. He'd already spotted the pot of cheap hair gel ("I can't believe I used to use that stuff, it was awful."). There was his blazer on the bed, as well as an old sweater he didn't own any more. He had a Wham poster on the wall behind him, which he took down before Kurt came to his house the first time.

 _A simple equation_

 _With no complications to leave you confused_

 _If this is love, love, love_

 _Hmm, it's the easiest thing to do_

Past Blaine continued to sing, but he had layered several versions of himself over the audio so that he was harmonising with himself – he wasn't a Warbler for nothing!

 _Do do do do do do do_

 _Do do do do do do do_

 _Do do do do do do do_

("Ha, I worked so hard on those harmonies!")

 _Do do do do do do do_

 _Do do do do do do do_

 _Do do do do do do do_

Present Blaine had a strange feeling in his stomach. Looking back at this snapshot into his high school life was bringing back so many memories, so many emotions, he became quite sad. He missed it.

Past Blaine was gaining confidence, his singing getting more powerful, along with his grin.

 _Oh, if this is love_

 _Then love is easy_

 _It's the easiest thing to do_

 _If this is love_

Past Blaine screwed up his face to sing in falsetto. ("Yup, still do that." thought Blaine with a small smile.)

 _Then love completes me_

 _'Cause it feels like I've been missing you_

 _A simple equation_

 _With no complications_

 _To leave you confused_

 _If this is –_ falsetto again – _love, love, love, love_

 _It's the easiest thing to do_

 _Do do do do do do do_

 _Do do do do do do do_

 _Do do do do do do do_

 _Do do do do do do do_

 _Do do do do do do do_

 _Do do do do do do do_

And past Blaine finished the song with a flourish of the guitar.

"So, yeah," he said, "I don't know, I just wanted to do something to... show how glad I am that we found eachother, Kurt," his voice became more sincere, "and I hope we'll always be there for eachother, 'cause you're my best friend, and even if you never see this, if I never upload it, I hope you know I'll always be there for you."

The video ended.

Blaine sat in silence, letting the nostalgia wash over him.

 _"God, I miss Kurt."_


	10. Happy together

The evening sky peeked through the tiny windows on the staircase up to the loft. A blazer-clad figure turned his head round to face his two friends as they climbed the stairs.

"It's so nice to see you guys again." said Blaine, adjusting his school bag on his shoulder.

"Yeah!" said Rachel as she and Finn climbed up behind him, "When Kurt said he'd be out this evening I thought it was the perfect opportunity to invite you over to catch up."

"I feel like I haven't seen you in ages! And I have no excuse, so this is really nice of you."

"Don't mention it, dude," said Finn, "You used to live with us. We miss having you around."

Blaine smiled wistfully. _Yeah, I miss it too._

"Still, it's nice to come visit." he said, "What's for dinner?"

"What do you propose?" asked Rachel as they reached their floor. Blaine, in front, stopped suddenly.

"Guys, your door's open..." he said concernedly.

The door was cracked open a bit, a strip of light from the landing extending into the apartment.

Rachel glanced at Finn as Blaine slowly pushed open the sliding door. He paused for a second. Then, without a word, he switched on the light.

Standing in the open space between the bedrooms in the apartment was Kurt. Blaine's bag slid off his shoulder and landed with a thump on the floor.

"Thanks guys!" said Kurt, leaning to look around Blaine at Finn and Rachel, who smiled, waved, and left down the stairs.

"Kurt?" said Blaine, eyebrows furrowed, "I thought -"

"Blaine." Kurt interjected.

Blaine went silent. Kurt took a deep breath.

"I love you." he said.

Blaine's eyes softened. He looked like he was about to say something when Kurt spoke again.

"I love you and I want you back." Kurt said. He reached to his right and grabbed a microphone stand that had been hidden behind the curtain. Blaine went to step forward, but Kurt held up his hand.

"Nuh-uh. Stay there." he told Blaine, "But close the door, there's something I want to say – sing actually."

Suddenly the music started – a guitar melody – and Kurt began to sing into the microphone.

 _Imagine me and you – I do_

 _I think about you day and night_

Kurt shrugged, eyes locked on Blaine's.

 _It's only right_

 _To think about the one you love_

 _And hold 'em tight_

 _So happy together_

Behind Kurt, in the space that separated the two bedrooms, suddenly appeared Wes, David, Thad, Nick and Jeff. Blaine laughed as they strolled out from behind the curtains one at a time, hands behind their backs and mock-innocent looks on their faces as they added the Warblers famous backing vocals and harmonies.

 _If I should call you up, invest a dime (Call you up)_

 _And you say you belong to me, and ease my mind (Ease my mind)_

 _Imagine how the world could be, so very fine (Very fine)_

 _So happy together_

Kurt saw Blaine smiling and his heart fluttered. With soaring "ah"'s, the ex-Warblers launched into the chorus, gliding past Kurt to circle around Blaine with stupid grins on their faces.

 _I can't see me loving nobody but you_

 _For all my life_

 _When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue_

 _For all my life_

The boys lined up behind Kurt again as he continued the song, all of them doing that step-touch that only Warblers could get in perfect synchrony.

 _Me and you, and you and me_

 _No matter how they toss the dice, it had to be_

 _The only one for me is you, and you for me_

 _So happy together_

Blaine shook his head in disbelief, mouth slightly open, watching his old friends performing like they were back in high school.

 _I can't see me loving nobody but you_

 _For all my life_

 _When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue_

 _For all my life_

Jeff jumped up to the microphone next to Kurt and the two of them harmonised together for the next verse, the rest of the boys clicking their fingers in the background.

 _Me and you, and you and me_

 _No matter how they toss the dice, it had to be_

 _The only one for me is you, and you for me_

Jeff ran past the microphone stand and pulled Blaine over with the rest of them.

 _So happy together_

He gave Blaine a meaningful look and pointed to his feet – Blaine understood immediately. He joined in seamlessly with the dance routine everyone, including Kurt, had now broken into. It was the standby impromptu performance routine that every Warbler had up their sleeve in case of emergency.

 _Ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba_

 _Ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba_

Blaine was grinning now, he couldn't believe this was happening. It was just like the last few years hadn't happened, and he was back at Dalton, dancing with Kurt and his friends.

Blaine ended up back where he started, facing Kurt and the others. Kurt continued the song, adoring the elated look on Blaine's face. Blaine started laughing, clapping his hands as the Warblers paired up and dancing together – ballroom style. Jeff and Nick, Wes and Thad, and an unfazed David dancing on his own.

 _Me and you, and you and me_

 _No matter how they toss the dice, it had to be_

 _The only one for me is you, and you for me_

Blaine caught the mischievous glint in Kurt's eye as Kurt abandoned the microphone stand to saunter up to him.

 _So happy together (Oooh)_

Blaine grinned wider as Kurt pulled him close to dance with him like the Warblers were.

 _So happy together (Oooh)_

 _How is the weather_

 _So happy together_

The song built and built, the other Warblers coming to circle Kurt and Blaine, adding harmonious backing to Kurt's lead.

 _We're happy together_

 _So happy together_

 _Happy together_

 _So happy together_

The boys filed back in line to their original positions as the song ended with a flourish.

 _So happy together_

Kurt ended up holding both of Blaine's hands in his own, adrenaline rushing through him as he caught his breath after the song. He took a deep breath.

"Blaine," he said, smiling.

"Kurt," Blaine said, with a chuckle.

"I know this isn't a spectacular performance at the place where we met which must have taken so much planning and organisation and..." he stopped to breathe, "but I wanted to remind you, and me, of what it was like... when we met. What it was that brought us together. How we became friends."

Blaine stared curiously at Kurt.

"When we were at Dalton, everything was good. It was before all the drama," he laughed shakily, "and it's where everything began. So I wanted to try and recreate that when I asked you this."

Kurt gripped Blaine's hands even tighter in his, and got down on one knee.

"Blaine Anderson, will you marry me?"

Blaine stood in stunned silence for a few seconds, looking down at Kurt's anticipatory expression. Then he came to his senses.

"Of course," he said, "Of course I will."

He pulled Kurt up and hugged him tight, a slightly dazed look on his face. Kurt took him by the shoulders and they came apart. Kurt removed his engagement ring from his own finger and slid it onto Blaine's, who started to choke up, staring at his hand. Blaine kissed him for the first time in months.

The Warblers started to whoop and cheer, walking over and clapping Blaine on the back, laughing good-naturedly at the tears escaping his eyes.

Blaine had been looking forward to dinner with his friends, but this was so much better.


End file.
